Don't tell
by HPDM beta
Summary: After Sirius died Harry is desperate to keep those around him safe, so desperate he starts working on dark magic. What will he do when Draco finds him? What will he do to keep him from talking? Dark! for good reasons HarryxDraco Hermione/Ron Bashing.


Power

HPDM BETA

A/n: my first story! I'm hoping its up to scratch! Its unbeta-ed at the minute, anyone wishing to apply is more than welcome. This is a chaptered fic. As I said its my first one, so feed back is appreciated. BTW i don't own anything to do with Harry potter, unless you could my really cool lightning bolt stick on tattoos I got at Halloween .'

Harry panted and glared at the book open infront of him. He had taken it from the Black ancestral library over the summer in desperation to get more powerful. If only he could be something more, he could protect his friends he had thought. So now, in a secluded tower in the restricted third floor Harry once again brandished his wand and yelled _Speculum statua. _

Harry gritted his teeth in pain as he felt as though someone had grabbed hold of his skin, and teared it off of him. His double appeared across from him and grinned. Harry could feel the thrum of power dark magic always gave him. Creating doubles, was highly illegal but Harry needed his double. He needed a practice partner that would be as quick, as good, as intelligent as he himself was.

Draco ran slightly out of breath up the twisting and twirling steps of the grand staircase. Filtch was hot on his heels, weird how the crippled squib could move so fast. Draco quickly shut the door behind him and took in his surroundings. He had the prickling feeling in his lower back that told him something bad was happening close to him, the same feeling he felt when his father brought back his "spoils" from muggle baiting. Draco shuddered as he thought of what went down in the secret dungeons of Malfoy manor.

Draco looked around the corridor he had found himself in, he could no longer hear Flitches destinctive scuttling so he decided to explore. All he had wanted was a walk, and to get away from Blaise's moaning. Ever since his dark skinned best friend had gotten a girlfriend it was "_oooh Ellie harder ellie", _Draco had sought escape, and had nearly gotten caught too.

Draco shook his head and continued further into the corridor. The prickling at the base of his spine only grew stronger and Draco just knew someone was practicing dark magic. He didn't know if he wanted to know who, if it were a Slytherin they wouldn't have strayed so far from te dungeons.

Hell he didn't think Slytherins had this kind of power. With every step he took the prickling got stronger, until it grew into a steady vibration. Draco felt as though he had drank a bottle of his fathers finest Ogdens. He felt totally intoxicated. So it was no surprise really, to him at least, when he fell against the door that seemed to be emitting this feeling. The surprise was that it opened. Surely a student with this much power would have thought to cast a locking charm. When Draco locked eyes with a shocked Potter he yelled. "Potter what the fuu" A clammy hand cut him off, covering his mouth and he struggled but a strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him bodily too him and winding him.

By the time he had gotten his breath back Potter had shoved him against a wall, his wrists pinned above his head captured in on of Potters gargantuan hands. Draco still couldn't see the captor behind him, but he could certainly feel him. His warmth enveloped him. He seemed to be wearing a woollen jumper, as Draco's shirt had rode up and the material was itching him in an unpleasant manner.

Potter glanced at the person holding Draco from behind then hand covering his mouth was moved to his throat. Potter pointed his wand at the fleshy part of his jaw. Draco tried to struggle but Potter and his other captor held strong. "What are you doing here" Potter asked. His voice was low and demanding causing strange reactions in Draco's body. He blamed the closeness of his other captors body, he could feel their breath on his neck and Potters breath on his lips. Draco closed his eyes and tried to ignore these sensations he saw no benefit in lying.. " I was running from Filtch, the question is what are you doing here Potter. Why the dark magic, who's your friend?" Potter smiled at him then.

"You know him pretty well Malfoy, who says i'm doing dark magic anyway". Draco worried his bottom lip with his teeth. The person behind him was too short to be Weasel, too obviously manly to be the mudblood. "I felt it Potter, dark magic has a different feeling to other magic, it feels good". To Draco's suprise Potter nodded the pressure of Potters wand against his throat was removed. Draco nearly died of shock when he felt Harrys hand on his stomach, the warm feeling in his stomach increased tenfold as Potters thumb gently skimmed under his pants. Draco held still unsure what was going on. It was too real to be a dream, but was this really Potter?

Dracos thoughts stopped and he let out a strangled whimper as Potter leaned closer, his thumb travelled to the back of Draco's pants, just as Draco was about to shout at Potter, he felt him slip his wand from where it was secured in his waistband and deposit in his own pocket. Potter raised an eyebrow at Dracos flushed face. "Sit in the chair Malfoy I want to talk to you a moment" Potter muttered his wand was once again trained on Draco and now Draco didn't even have his own wand.

Draco stared at his feet as he crossed the room embarrassed that he had become so easily aroused. He sat in a dust old seat that had probably been there since the nineteenth century and turned to stare glumly at Potter. Except there were two of him. Dracos eyes opened in amazement when he realised what was going on, either someone was polyjuiced as Potter or Potter was most defiantly the source of the dark magic he had felt earlier. There were a few spells that could produce this Draco thought to himself but since the other Potter felt very real, Draco realised this was very dark magic indeed. "Malfoy, I need to swear a vow that you wont reveal what you saw here, to your friends or your fathers" Potter hissed. Draco nearly started at the dark tone Potter had taken with him. It was certainly... different and not helping the fluttering feelings crowding Draco's body either.

Draco's eyes grew wide when he realised what kind of vow Potter meant, if the fact that he slit his palm open was any indicator, Potter wanted a blood vow. Those were outlawed, how on earth did he know those. Intense green eyes stared at him from two directions, it was disconcerting as Draco didn't know which Potter to focus on. He decided on the one that was currently bleeding and motioning for his palm. Draco wasn't sure whether it was the fact that Potters wand was still pointed at him, or the fact that he was still feeling overwhelmed by the sheer power around him, but he extended his had to Potter, winced as he felt the skin sliced and Potter smashed his hand against Draco's their blood intermingling.

Draco nearly moaned as he felt Potters power rush through him, "Do you Draconious Malfoy swear to keep all that you have seen heard and learnt here as secret on your life and magic?" Draco stared at Potter through blown pupils and mutterd "I do" He nearly lost his grip on Potter's hand as he felt the spell binding around his wrist, like manacles and around his throat.

Potter stepped away from him with out a word, he pointed at his twin and muttered _S__tatua reverto. _The other Potter slid into the bleeding Potter, who bent to pick a bag off the floor. He stuffed a book in his bag and walked out the door. By the time Draco regained his senses he ran to that same door cradling his hand, but Potter was gone.

A/n: Review and tell me if ye want me to bother with another chapter!


End file.
